OctoBrawl and Christmas Revelation
by Gold Testament
Summary: This is a one-shot Ultimate Spider-Man Christmas fic one him having to fight someone on Christmas that wasn't a mystical threat like Mysterio, Nightmare or Morgan Lefay, or a monster like Dracula. Plus this gives him great teammates that he can trust 100% no offense to Moon Knight. It's also my first Ultimate-Spider-Man fic, and my first Christmas story, so please be nice.


**Hey it's Gold Testament with a brand new fic. This is actually to be a one-shot fic. It's also my first Ultimate Spider-Man fanfic, and also my very first Christmas story. I mostly got tired with each Christmas episode Spider-Man having to deal with mystical foes like the demon Nightmare, and Mysterio. Sure I liked the endings and the Christmas episode with Nightmare, but lately every holiday it seems Spidey ends up fighting mystical threats and monsters. All of a sudden inspiration for a Christmas story hit.**

 **I don't own Ultimate Spider-man or any of the characters. They are the property of Marvel.**

"Talking" – Everyone

" _Thinking"_ – Everyone

 **[talking]** – Peter's commentary

* * *

 **Octobrawl and Christmas Revelation**

Twas a dark snowy, Christmas Eve night in New York City, and everyone was in a festive mood, aside from one certain man.

"WHEN ARE THE GOOD PEOPLE OF THIS CITY GOING TO WAKE UP AND SEE THAT SPIDER-MENACE FOR THE CRIMINAL HE IS? WHEN HE STARTS STEALING GIFTS FROM CHILDREN?!" Shouted J. Jonah Jameson on the massive Daily Bugle screen.

"Yeesh you'd think he'd at least be a bit nicer to you during the holidays huh Pete?" Harry Osborn asked his best friend as he, Peter Parker, and Mary Jane Watson were walking through time square.

"Please Harry I've risked my life to save him, and even his son, and he still doesn't let up, not even when I was an Avenger." Peter replied.

"Bet you he'd even treat his own son the same if he tried being a super hero, heck I've heard he's even been on Captain America's case." M.J. added.

"Yeah Jameson's like Black Widow in not really understanding the whole secret identity concept." Peter commented.

"Ya know I still can't believe how much you believed in me when I was blaming Spider-Man for my dad being the Goblin." Harry began while he and his friends went to a café to get some hot chocolate. "Most people would've marked me as a lost cause, and yet you ended up being Carnage trying to protect me from my dad then afterwards teaming up with Doc Oc to cure him." He finished.

"Harry if our positions had been reversed I so bet you would've done the same for me." Pete told his rich friend. "Heck during the Carnage invasion you rebonded with Anti-Venom, and sent me and Flash flying out of the building just to save us and the city." He added.

"Let's not forget M.J. being able to control her Symbiote, and backing you up with those Spider-Slayers." Harry spoke up. "Not to mention I heard from Miles that you totally took out Flash and Cho." He added looking at M.J.

"So M.J. you manage to get all those gifts for your family?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, and just barely before the shops started filling up." M.J. replied. "How about you?" She asked Pete knowing how hectic things get for him as Spider-Man.

"Oh I actually managed to get Aunt May a gift last month, and trust me it wasn't easy, though Miles and Ben managed to cover for me so I could skip classes at the Triskellion and when there were super villains to fight." Pete replied before he and M.J. turned to Harry.

"What?" He asked a bit uncomfortable while he was drinking his hot chocolate.

"Oh come on, we were sharing on if we managed to get gifts for our family, so it's your turn to share with Mission Impossible." M.J. said getting closer to Harry.

"Ugh do you have to say that every Christmas M.J.?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"Well it is kind of appropriate since what exactly can you get the dad that can get anything?" Pete asked.

"Maybe something homemade?" M.J. asked.

"Tried that like three times before he was the Goblin, and twice after the second time he was cured, and trust me it's more awkward each time when he gives a look that I could've tried harder." Harry said before pressing his forehead to the table.

Though the trio's conversation was cut short when police cruisers went flying by the window before seeing four metallic limbs tossing the police themselves like a human salad.

"Wow never pegged Doc Oc to cause trouble during the holidays." Peter chimed in before starting go to change to his costume for another Christmas brawl.

Once out the back and changed into his costume Spider-Man wall crawled to the roof, and saw Oc sending civilians and cops running.

 **[Okay this is weird Oc's causing trouble, there aren't any other heroes, and he's not even using his nanotech. So far it looks like another Christmas where every starts bad and keeps getting worse]**

Right as Spidey was about to launch a web line to swing into action he felt an arm on each shoulder and no spider-sense tingling, so he turned and saw the Patrioteer and Spider-Woman standing right behind him.

"You think we're going to let you spend another Christmas Eve fighting alone?" M.J. asked.

"Pete we're your best friends, we know you're Spider-man, and we've become heroes." Harry began as his visor opened up. "This time one Christmas gift we're giving you is teammates that you can trust no matter what." He said as his visor closed.

"Harry, M.J." Pete said feeling choked up. "Thanks guys this means a lot to me." He finished as he and Spider-Woman each shot a web line while Patrioteer took flight while the Spider's swung at Oc giving him two solid kicks launching him back a couple blocks.

"Well, well if it isn't the Spiders and Norman's son." Oc said with a smirk.

"Hey Oc care to explain why the Holiday Hijinks?" Spider-Man asked.

"Or are we going to have to give a season's beating to one of the top 5 on the City's Naughty List?" Spider-Woman asked.

"Ah but you see, I have a project to work on much to do and little time, especially with a bunch of heroes trying to get in my way." Octavius replied as his tentacles went out in four directions grabbing the nearest vehicles as his nanotech turned them into robots.

"What do you think Spider-man, think you can handle these machines, stop me, and be able to spend time with your families?" Oc asked with a smirk before he began to flee.

"Whoa Spidey, you weren't kidding when you mentioned how powerful Oc's upgrade was." Harry said as he was blasting away at the bots.

"Tell me about it, I thought he was tough to deal with when he hid behind Synthezoid clones, and deals to escape." M.J. added slashing and smashing at them.

"Trust me guys, even if he's not hiding, Oc was a tough fighter even before his upgrade, now he's a lot harder with four free tentacles and the ability to make traps and enemies by just touching his surroundings with any hand." Peter replied while webbing them into place as well as sending vehicles into them.

While they were fighting and Oc was fleeing, the trio were surprised to see two sets of energy blasts helping destroy the bots. When they looked up they were more surprised to see Iron Man, and Iron Patriot landing before them.

 **[Whoa, Iron Man, and Iron Patriot here?! Helping us?!]**

"Wow Dad and Iron Man, what are you two doing here?" Harry asked.

"Apparently saving you three, where exactly did those robots come from?" Norman asked his son.

"How's it going kid? Guess you didn't expect to be fighting evil robots for Christmas huh?" Tony asked Peter, his visor opening.

"Nah, but it's not the first time I've fought super villains for Christmas." Peter replied. "By the way what brings you and Iron Patriot here together?"

"Impeccable timing Spider-Man, since my son just asked me the same question." Iron Patriot commented as he and Patrioteer came over to them.

"Well kid there was a break-in at Stark Industries courtesy of our old pal Octavius." Tony replied.

"He also did the same at Oscorp." Norman added.

"Wow so in addition to attracting us, Oc attacked the companies of two armored heroes?" Spider-Woman asked.

"Hey Norman, if you can keep control of your temper, are you up for a Holiday Team-up to chop Oc into sushi?" Pete asked the elder Osborn.

"And what is that supposed to mean Spider-Man." Norman asked with an edge to his voice.

"It's just usually when we team-up against Oc you tend to lose control of yourself and focus on Oc while forgetting about teammates." Spidey replied.

"I know I've shown a bit of a temper towards Octavius in the past, but this time I intend to remain calm, especially if my son intends to face off against him as well." Norman spoke.

"As long as I have your word okay besides if you do lose your temper you'll endanger us all including your son." Pete replied as he activated a holo terminal on his S.H.I.E.L.D communicator.

"You managed to slap a spider tracer on Oc before he left didn't you kid?" Iron Man asked with a smirk.

"Yep, and I'm currently sending the signal to you, Patrioteer, and Iron Patriot." Spider-Man replied to the Avenger.

"Wait how do you know his nanotech hasn't found the tracer, and corrupted it sending us a false lead?" Spider-Woman replied.

"Simple when I revamped my Spider Tracers I added cloaking tech to make them impossible to find when active, and in the event Oc finds it, my tracers also have a copy of Iron Spider's Anti-Swarm nanobots with his Digital Spider-Sense so they can prevent nanotech corruption." Pete replied to her.

"I see, very impressive Spider-Man, and I can see the location on my display." Norman commented with Tony and Harry nodding in agreement.

With that the five heroes set off to Doc Oc's current lab to take him down and head home for the holidays.

 **{Warehouse district}**

Upon arriving to the warehouse district the five heroes chose to land a good distance away as per Spider-Man's request.

"Okay now Spider-Man can you tell us why you wanted us to land so far away from Oc's lab?" Norman asked.

"Because I first need you, Iron Man, and Patrioteer to completely scan the place in every possible way so that we can try to avoid traps, or perimeter sensors so we can try to sneak in." Peter told them.

"So this is why? I feel this cautious approach will take too long and allow Octavius to accomplish his nefarious plan." Norman complained.

"Dad wait, he's right on this one." Harry said stepping closer to Spider-Man.

"What?" Norman asked.

"Dad it was because Agent Venom and I were too overzealous trying to one up each other in a mission that I ended up bonded to Anti-Venom." Patrioteer replied.

"Norman please Oc will try, do, and say anything to win or escape to fight another day. The more caution we show, the better our chance of success with no casualties." Spidey told him.

"Norman the kids' are right, on his own or with allies Otto is extremely cunning, and more slippery than he is smart." Tony began. "If we go in weapons blazing, we're liable to get caught in a trap or an ambush." He finished.

"Fine we'll play it your way Spider-Man." Osborn conceded.

With that the three armored heroes scanned the warehouse Spider-Man pointed as the origin of the Spider-Tracer signal through every possible method and wavelength available to them.

"According to my scanners everything is completely clear." Norman announced with Harry and Tony nodding in agreement.

"Okay, Spider-Woman and I will go first." Peter told them.

"Ah you two take point because of your Spider-Sense that way first whiff of danger your danger sense will tingle and you can instantly warn us to be on guard." Tony said aloud explaining things.

"I see that is a clever idea, but how will we be positioned in your plan?" Norman asked.

"Well after me and Spider-Woman, it would Iron Man as the man who's been an armored hero longest, after him is Patrioteer, and covering us at the rear is you Norman." Pete replied.

"So why is our most juniored armored hero in between us?" Tony asked.

"You already answered your question Tony, Patrioteer doesn't have as much experience out in the field as you and Norman." Peter began. "Plus without his son being in front of him Norman would worry about him more, and not have the proper motivation to keep a cool head when fighting Oc." Spidey finished.

"So I guess you decided to gift me a lesson in being a hero for Christmas?" Norman asked pointedly at the original web swinger.

"Well I did let Harry join me because maybe the best Christmas gift he could give you would be taking down the one villain you hate the most." Pete began making Harry and M.J. look at him. "Though when you and Tony showed up, I thought why not have Oc taken down by the father/son duo." He finished making Harry's eyes widen.

"Wow sweet idea, specially since it's probably hard for the kid to get his dad a good gift anyway since rich guys like us can get just about anything we want." Tony told his friend.

"So I guess you're a pain for the other Avengers at Christmas too huh Mr. Stark?" M.J. asked.

"Well maybe Widow, but you know her always thinking too in the box." Tony said with a chuckle.

"Really Stark, then what about the other Avengers?" Norman asked curious.

"Well, Hulk and Banner often give me a carved figurine of a great memory the Avengers had together, Falcon and Hawkeye upgrade their tech and some of the stuff around the lab, Cap, well he and I make Christmas Dinner, and spar without my armor on." Tony mentioned.

"I see, it all seems quite nice." Norman said slightly somber.

With that the five entered the warehouse and into the lab of Doc Oc. All it took was Spider-Man and Spider-Woman to take one step forward before a tingle went off in their heads making them stop.

"I take it your Spider-Sense kicked in?" Tony asked without getting a response before looking at Patrioteer who seemed to be looking around.

"It seems my son is scanning around as well, that means we should too if this Spider-Sense of theirs really works." Norman spoke as he began to scan with Tony following his lead.

"Oh no need for that Norman." Spoke a familiar voice with the sound of metal pounding accompanying it.

"Octavius." Norman growled.

Before anything could be don Doc Oc landed right in front of them smirking, though it was focused on one certain hero.

"I'm surprised Spider-man, to bring Norman here as well?" Otto began. "Oh I see, Norman was once a horrible father to his son, so you wanted them to bond over a battle with me for once, specially since you know even more than I do how Norman was even before I first turned him into the Goblin." Oc finished with a grin.

"How dare you Octavius, I know I wasn't the best father to my son, but there is no way even Spider-man could have a clue about what would go on in my house." Norman shouted.

"Oh really?" Oc asked. "Then maybe Peter Parker would." He finished with a more sinister smirk.

With that Norman launched into the air blasting at Octavius trying to hit him.

"YOU WILL NOT DRAG MY SON'S FRIEND INTO THIS!" Norman began. "EVEN IF I HAVE TO DESTROY YOU I WILL KEEP THE MOST NORMAL PART OF HARRY'S LIFE SAFE!" He finished while in his rage before being restrained by Oc's tentacles.

"Oh Norman, you are a fool, I thought you would've learned who Spider-Man was when you were the Goblin, though I guess if you did the knowledge was lost to you in your final battle." Oc said to his former employer.

"What are you talking about Octavius? Even if I did what would that have to do with my son's friend?" Norman asked.

"Simple Norman, Peter Parker was involved long before you were ever the Goblin." Oc said before his other two tentacles wrapped around Spider-Man before one pulled off his mask revealing to Norman the face of…

"Peter Parker is Spider-Man." Oc said with Norman looking in shock at seeing his son's best friend being Spider-Man.

Of course with Peter's unmasking Oc and Norman were so distracted, Oc didn't realize until it was too late when Spider-Woman slashed the tentacles restraining Peter while Iron Man and Patrioteer blasted him causing him to release Norman.

Upon his release Norman landed in a crouch and picked up Spider-Man's mask before walking over to Peter who was standing up as well.

"Peter we will be having a talk after this, but for now let's chop Oc into sushi." Norman said as his visor closed, while giving Peter his mask.

"Argh I forgot thanks to Morbius there are now two symbiotic Spiders helping Parker." Oc said as he was regenerating his tentacles.

"Norman, Harry, Iron Man, I'm sending you an algorithm to set your repulsars to in order to give Oc's nanotech an EMP." Peter said to them while typing on his holo-terminal.

"Got it Pete!" Harry said as he started blasting Oc with his dad and Tony firing with him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed one soon to be unconscious megalomaniac.

With that Spider-Man walked up to Oc and ran a scan on him.

"Looks like the Doctor's out for Christmas." Pete said.

With that said Spider-Man and Spider-Woman webbed him up as tight and strong as they could.

"Hey mind if I take Oc to Fury so you kids can go home and spend the holiday with your families?"

"Thanks Iron Man, though there's kind of a stop I need to make on the way home first since it's where I hid my aunt's present." Spidey mentioned as he started web swinging away.

While Peter was swinging to the stop he needed to make he could hear he was being followed. He allowed himself to be tailed until he got to the home of Rio and Miles Morales to get a wrapped present before web swinging to a rooftop near his neighborhood in Queens.

"So you guys going to follow me home?" Peter asked without turning around.

"I did say we needed to have a talk Peter." Norman said as I walked closer while M.J. swung past them going home.

Sighing Peter pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Aunt May, I was wondering if Norman and Harry Osborn could come over for Christmas Eve?" Peter asked before hanging up.

"Okay she gets something serious is going on so let's get back in our regular clothes." Pete told them before they walked right up to his house with Aunt May already standing there.

"So Mr. Osborn, to what do I owe this visit?" May Parker asked as they entered the house.

"I was wondering if you…" Norman started, but trailed off not knowing how to actually ask.

"If I knew my nephew was Spider-Man?" May asked as the elder Osborn nodded surprised. "Yes I knew for a long time without him telling me, and to be honest I'm okay with it because of all the good Peter does with his powers." She told Norman.

"So wait Mrs. Parker, you were the first person outside his shield teammates?" Harry asked.

"Yep, and to be honest, only White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, and Nova knew well aside from Phil and Director Fury." She told him.

"Peter, did I ever find out your secret identity when I was the Goblin?" Norman asked making Harry turn to his dad.

"Actually yes Norman, it was when we were traveling through dimensions while you were trying to make yourself more powerful." Peter replied remembering that fight in the Salvaged Helicarrier.

"Then Harry, Peter, Mrs. Parker, I really must apologize to you both, because from what I understand about my Goblin past I must have pushed Peter harder in our final battle by threatening the two of you." Norman apologized with great guilt.

"Relax Norman, I forgave you for it after the second time we cured you, and you truly became a changed man." Peter told him.

"Harry." Norman called making his son look at him. "Mrs. Parker has given me much to think about in regards to having a child who's a super hero." He began. "The way you worked with him and Spider-Woman tonight against Octavius showed me that tonight was a great gift as it allowed me to really see the hero you can be, and what a great friend you've always had." Norman finished as he gave his son a hug.

"Well Mr. Osborn, with such a revelation would you mind staying over this Christmas Eve?" Aunt May asked.

"I think that would be great, what about you son?" He asked looking over at Harry.

"Honestly, that would be great." Harry replied as he looked at his best friend.

With that the two families sat down to a nice Christmas Eve dinner before Harry and Norman retired to a guest room in the Parker house.

 **[Wow, my best friend got to take down a hug villain with his dad and an Avenger, old Stormin Norman know I'm Spider-Man again, but thanks to Aunt May he uses it to lessen the protective leash on Harry wanting to watch him blossom into a real hero. Got to say after the past couple mystical enemies this time of year, this was probably my best Christmas since becoming Spider-Man.]**

* * *

 **And so ends my first Christmas story as well as my first Ultimate Spider-Man fanfic. It's my first holiday fic in a while, I also hope to hear some positive reviews. No flames just positive reviews, constructive criticism, or ideas if I ever do another Spider-Man fic.**

 **This is Gold Testament wishing a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holiday to all my loyal readers, and all true believers.**


End file.
